


Hostage

by FoxyEgg



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 7 - Fandom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Jokes, Clancy Is Sad, Clancy Is So Brave, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Try This At Home, Ethan Is Protective, Forced Orgasm, Friendship, Game: Resident Evil 7, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Hostage Situations, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Please Kill Me, Poor clancy, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Resident Evil 7 Spoilers, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: Clancy and Lucass are back! (Get it? Luc-ASS? Get it? Get it?!) This idea has been in my head for 9,000 years and boom, here we are! So yeah, never written a rape story (EDIT: YEAH THAT'S A FAT LIE-), and no, the rape is not suppose to be a fetish of something. In this book, it's not good, got it? Please don't be extra creepy like "Oh yeah rape is so hot." Because no, rape is undesirable and disgusting. Now that's put of the way, we can get onto the story!





	1. WARNING

THIS HAS RAPE AND VIOLENCE! ITS VERY TOUCHY. SO YEAH, JUST A WARNING!

Also here's the timeline that I'm using: Clancy, Andre and Pete record the Derelict House Footage, Andre dies by deep-throating a pipe. Then Clancy screams and Pete (like he should have in the game) gets the FUCK out of the house and calls a cab (he's a good cookie and brought his fucking PHONE) because when he gets to the van, He sees the tires are popped and the windshield is cracked. Then the tape with Pete getting unalived (aka his head rolls toward POOR CLANCY) never happened, okay? Just stick with me. Then Pete is alive, Clancy is alive, and Andre is ded. Then the bedroom DLC happens and he gets to the front doors because at the time they didn't have the ox body door thingy. Then he's taken by Lucas from the main hall. 

THIS PART IS VERY IMPORTANT SO DON'T SKIP! Here's an abridged version of what I just said: First, the Derelict House Footage happens where Pete lives and escapes, Bedroom DLC happens, then Nightmare DLC, here's where it changes up, Happy Birthday tape happens where Clancy is healed to play more games, (remember that the first thing that happens when you come into contact with Eviline is you get infected and almost immediately get healing powers, just look it up, even Ethan is infected) then 21 DLC takes place, and then here we are! That's actually what I think happens in the game but whatever. also here, this is a link to a video that's kinda interesting: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1w7Lr0o-C4Q

It's about what Clancy(L) maybe means, it's a good idea. Also Also, if you have any questions about the timeline, you can ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, because this story is going to make no sense what-so-ever!

Clancy's POV

I bit my nails and gnawed on my finger tips, a nervous habit I accumulated when I was young. I stopped and sat up against the wall, is he playing a trick on me? He hasn't came in my room for two days, no food, no water, no nothing. I often heard his footsteps on the hard floor, maybe he was mocking me, seeing how long I could last. This was nothing new, sometimes he would forget about feeding me and leave me for days. It's better than having the monster siting on the bed next to me on his commuter. I picked at the scab that spelled out "Loser" on my wrist, it's just a friendly reminder that I'm a terrible person, it will leave a scar, probably a vary noticeable one too. I felt sweat cover my face as the footsteps stopped at my door, the lock was loud, I couldn't stop, the anxiety was getting to me, so I picked harder until I felt the scab peel off, dotting of blood appeared from the exposed wound. My ears were ringing from the anxiety and the pain, emotional and physical. as I saw the knob turn and the demon poke his head in, I would have shit myself if I had anything to shit. He turned around once he was inside and closed the door not locking it. He's not stupid, he knows he has a strong hold on me, that I'm much, much too scared of running away.

"Did you pick at it, again?" He tossed the crackers and water bottle on the bed beside me. I scooted away slightly, but he noticed.

"Don't move, good boys don't move away from masters." He growled and snatched my wrist I whimpered and let him do his thing. He smiled innocently as he squeezed my wrist, the crimson starting to leak through the thin clot. I stared at my bare feet with wide eyes as I tried to look at anything, anything to get my mind off of the pain. He let go and threw my hand down he grabbed my hair and lead me out of the room, I followed, having long hair makes it harder to get someone to let go.

"Sit." Lucas commanded I hopped up on the table and looked around, it's been awhile since I've been in this room. It was small, still had the burned dead body in it with the note. That poor girl didn't stand a chance, she was thrown into the Birthday game a day before me, she was the test dummy, she was only there to work out the kinks in the game. Lucas them had the brilliant idea to use her as a "fun" addition to the fun house.

"Give me your arm." I snapped out of my daze and glanced at him, he growled and grabbed my forearm. Guess I took too long. He dumped the med bottle on me as I hissed, he makes the most painful med bottles. He probably added piss to it knowing him. He laughed and smirked, "Stop being such a pussy, man." I glared and whimpered after I saw the look on his face, He grabbed his computer off of the table and groaned cracking his neck. "Hold this and don't drop it. It's expensive and hard to fix." He tossed his computer at me which I just barely caught. I was grabbed my my other arm and lead through the narrow hallway back to my room where I was greeted with the food and water surprisingly still sat on my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you dare whine and say, "This was soooooo shoooorrrrt! Make the next one longer!" This is 603 words long, so don't cry. I'm back into writing though bois, also, don't worry, Ethan will show up, and no, Ethan and Clancy's relationship will be friendship. I don't ship 'em. Also, I want to do some sort of Q&A thing! So just ask shit in the comments and I'll answer as fast as I can! Don't get pissed or wired out at my answers. And yes, I don't give two shits if you guys ask what I look like, my age, my height, what I do in my meantime, just ask whatever your heart driers.
> 
> EDIT: I made this when I had no fucking clue what I was doing on here, so I accidentally made the first chapter a separate book. Yup.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys I'm so sorry I left this to rot-
> 
> *EDIT: WAS COMPLETELY CHANGED FROM THE ORIGINAL*

3rd POV

Clancy tried, he tried to escape that room. The smell of burning flesh and wood burned his eyes and nose; he could nearly taste it. Clancy ran around screaming, he already tried to turn the water on, but the valve snapped off and clogged the hole where it was sitting beforehand. He fell to the ground and felt his skin almost get melted off, then it stopped, water rained down from the ceiling. He now garnished burn scars and the word loser on his arm, which felt like it would never stop thumping. He stared down at it sadly as Lucas sat dividing Clancy's fingers from Hoffman's to reattach, after all, everyone here is infected. After all of the horror of seeing Hoffman getting tortured, he didn't feel too bad, technically he didn't kill him. Even if Hoffman was dead- which he very much isn't- then it would definitely be Lucas's fault. Clancy was finally snapped out of his thoughts as Lucas spoke.

"These should be all of yours, if not, then your body wont except it, and the healing wont finish." Lucas said as he set down Clancy's fingers on the bloody table.

"What if it's infected?" Clancy said as his eye twitched.

"Then you're fucked." Lucas said as he shrugged, Clancy shot his gaze up to Lucas. "I'm kidding, damn though, you sure aren't the joking type."

"I do joke, only when I'm not faced with a nearly dead man and the murderer, who also tortured me, is standing right next to me saying that I'm fucked if my fingers, that were cut off by said asshole, are infected." Lucas huffed and threw himself off of the table opening the door and slamming it shut. Clancy looked at his pile of fingers and picked out each one making sure to not attach the wrong one in the wrong spot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugggggggggh chapter one was changed entirely so go back and read that if you didn't.

3rd POV

Clancy was just about to put on his last finger as the time passed by, he had his tongue sticking out trying to pay attention to putting his finger in the right spot and boy was that really hard. He never would have thought that this would be so fucking hard and time consuming. He nearly dropped his finger when Hoffman spoke.

"Clancy, he didn't lock the door." Clancy looked up at him as his finger merged together.

"What do you mean?" 

"You have the best chance of getting out of here. I over heard him taking to the others, there's someone out there, he's making his way outside, might be outside and to the old house by now." Hoffman said as the saw marks started to heal slowly.

"Really? Do you have anything else about him?" Clancy asked, wanting to know more.

"No, only that he's well known here. Eviline knows about him." Hoffman whispered to him, Clancy's brows furrowed. 

"Why are you telling me this?" Clancy questioned as he looked back down at his finger, moving it around to make sure it was in the right spot.

"Even if I was being an ass during the game, at least one of us has to live, and in this shape, there's no way I can do this." I nodded and leaned down.

"I'll try." I said as I stood up and put my hand on the door knob.

"Wait, how will I know if you live?" Clancy looked and the floor and closed his eyes.

"I'll knock on the wall three times if I get caught." Clancy looked at Hoffman behind him and opened the door. "You'll know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part has some soft rape in it, so just be wary.

3rd POV (Just think from now on it'll be 3rd.)

Clancy crouched and doged the sharp hand of the large moldy beast. He ran as he felt a cool wash of sweat run over him, he ran past the body of the dead girl sitting on the chair, then he passed through the stable area and ran past the dreaded happy birthday puzzle. He felt nauseous as he ran though the room with the TV and chair, he ran down the stairs and saw a flash of blonde and white. Could that be the man Hoffman was talking about? As Clancy got to the door, he pulled on it, expecting it to open. But of course it didn't, he tried everything he could think of, pulling on the door, banging on it, prying in between the crack of the door until his fingers got cut up and the skin started to ware off. Just as he was about to scream for help, Lucas came up behind him and covered his mouth.

"Tch, did you think I would just leave the door unlocked? Pathetic." Lucas spat as he started to move Clancy away from the door.

"Stop! Please stop it, Lucas! Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!" Clancy screamed as he was dragged away from his escape. He thrashed and kicked but Lucas surprisingly had a strong hold on him. 

"Stop moving so much, you're making this harder than it needs to be." Lucas growled as he wrapped one of his arms around Clancy with one gripping the back of his shirt. Lucas found that doing that didn't work, so he got Clancy in a choke hold. Clancy tried, he really did. Lucas dragged him back to his room in which he was thrown in and Lucas followed throwing him onto the bed in the corner of the room (which was more like a mattress laying on the floor but I digress). He quickly ripped off his pants and Clancy's (who from last time, knew what was gonna happen) Clancy gave up, he gave up after having to kill a bunch of those beasts and then kill Jack himself- which now he found out that he only put Jack down for a little bit. Clancy felt as if he was being ripped in to, also, in more ways than one (if you catch my drift ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) He tried to ignore the hips slamming into him and the wet sounds resonating from it. It was just too much, too much to think about. He failed. He was the only thing that would save him and Hoffman, and he failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was iffy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH THIS IS SO TRASH!

A little while after that happened, Clancy snapped his eyes open and knocked three times on the wall weakly. 

"Clancy? Is that you?" He heard Hoffman's muffled voice from the other side.

"Yeah," Clancy sighed and continued talking again. "I wasn't able to make it."

"I guessed so, are you alright? You know, the walls are thin in here." (If you get the reference I love you!) Clancy put banged his head ageist the wall and groaned as Hoffman chuckled.

"You heard all of that?" Clancy sighed again and licked his lips.

"How long have you not had food or water?" Hoffman said as Clancy looked up trying to think back.

"A good few days. Maybe three or four?" Clancy made it sound more like a question. 

"Here," Hoffman said as he passed Clancy a bottle of water and some crackers through a crack in the corner of the wall.

"No, keep it, I would rather have you live and me die." 

"Clancy. Take it, you get fed less than me." Hoffman said as he tossed the water and food into Clancy's lap as best as he could.

"You really don't need to. I'll get my food, eventually." Clancy handed Hoffman the food back. "Yeah, eventually."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ guys, been some time again. I've been occupied with other things aka making costume for party, writing other stories, drawing, depression, not enough water intake, not enough food, you know. Normal shit. This is the part where this really starts progressing.

Lucas found out that they had made another plan and moved Clancy into his attic which he boarded up, no one could get up, there was a small shoot/ conveyor belt sort of thing that gave him food. It worked fine and dandy until food stopped coming up, it was normal just another test. But it went on for way too long, felt like weeks? Months? He didn't know, he just spent all day waiting by the hatch for food, using all of his energy crying. For a while he thought that maybe this was his punishment, maybe Lucas want's him a die. He didn't know, not knowing things scared the ever-living shit out of him, he liked to be in control, Clancy was scared of being taken advantaged of again.

Clancy let out a strained laugh (came out like a pained huff), trying to lighten the situation.

' _I- I was always his favorite, he wouldn't want to get rid of me this soon, right?_ ' Clancy thought as tears reared their ugly heads up. If he listened he would hear thumps and footsteps nearing him, above him he heard the screech of a monster, then a loud slam that shook the house. He flinched and curled into a tight ball protecting his eyes from dust that fell from the rafters. Clancy let out a shaky breath and peered up, everything was dark, the only light coming from the projector that went into the shadow activated painting puzzle. After a while of spacing out and looking at the open doll house and picking at his knees, he heard the door below him get slammed open, like that one time that he, Andre and Pete did a live stream and got swatted. (Swatted is when people watching a stream get the police or a swat team to a streamers house encase you didn't know. Kinda entertaining but also terrible.)

"Go," He heard many footsteps as he slapped a hand over his mouth, Lucas will come back and hurt him if he isn't quiet or if he gets taken, he will no doubt torture him. "Is anyone here?" One of them called, Clancy's eyes went wide as Lucas's voice reminded _oh so helpfully_ to shut the hell up and take it like a man.

"Guys."

'Shit,' Clancy whimpered. 'The entrance.' He felt shivers run up his spine and make the hairs on his neck stand. He shot up as the wooden boards blocking the way were getting busted down, Clancy feel to his knees and decided to crawl, he pushed the couch and hid behind it, his breath was caught in this throat. He needs to get out of here and yell for help, please, just yell, crawl back out and be saved, just think of a warm bath, food sitting around you, unlimited amounts. He was frozen like a deer in headlights, he couldn't move, he can't make himself do it. So he listened to the boards being broken, to the sound of people climbing up the wooden ladder. He whimpered (x2) and clenched his jaw as he scratched his knee raw. He hissed in pain and frustration as every one of them came up (only three of em' but eh). They checked everywhere beside where he was, the called others, saw his blood coating the floor and a few shards of a broken vase, they looked at the table that was fashioned into a bed, then, one other man came up. He was different, more careful and more worried, only had a handgun instead of machine guns and things.

"Was this here when you were up here?" One asked him.

"No, all that was here that's notable was a tape- 'Happy Birthday' was written on the label- a model shotgun, toy ax, papers telling who made this shit, and a key card. Hey, did one of you take the metal?" The man put a hand on his chin as he took a survey of the room. Clancy noticed the burning pain in his wrist, he looked down and saw a pointed edge or the metal was sticking in his wrist, quickly he pulled it out, worried about hitting a nerve or some important vain, he hadn't noticed. He felt the couch get moved, Clancy squeaked and jolted dropping the metal onto the floor with a clanking sound. He backed up until he hit the wall.

' _Don't let them touch you_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to treat you guys and make this a longer one! More is to come!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this one was a doozy...

Clancy back up until he hit the wall.

'Don't let them touch you.' They all backed away from him, one crouched down and started crawling over to him.

"Hey, it's okay." As he reached out to grab Clancy, he bit him and quickly let go as soon as the man pulled his hand away. "Ow, shit. Trisha, you try." He stood up as he was rubbing his hand.

This Trisha character bent down and kicked away her gun, Clancy snipped at her and growled baring his teeth, but wasn't actually able to land bite. He was naked but at this point just didn't want to be caught, so he stuck out his leg and kicked her in the gut. She stumbled back and tried this a few more times, after a while she was shoved away and Clancy was grabbed by his hair.

"Fuckin' asshole, stop struggling." He got hit with memories that caused him to freeze and have tears flee down his face and land in small puddles on the floor.

"Stop struggling you're making this harder than it needs to be." "For fucks sake Clancy, you just dying to get fucked again, hm?" Lucas. Lucas was here and he would know. He can find him, he'll be the reason why everyone here dies, he can't go with them.

"Stop." The man holding this hair got shoved to the side, Clancy fell to the floor with a thud. Lucas will hear that and hurt him. He backed up and dug his nails into his raw knees and growled, staring at the floor spaced out.

"Hey," Another man whistled and snapped his fingers. "It's okay." Clancy let out a shuttered breath, something about this man made him calmer, something made him want to trust him. Clancy looked up at him through his hair, he was a blonde, sandy blonde, he had hazel eyes (Ethan actually has brown eyes but fuck it-) and a slightly bloody and dirty white shirt and black pants.

"You were him." Clancy breathed out as he remembered what he had seen, a flash of blonde and white. (Had to look back to get that right.)

"Huh?" The man said as he cocked his head to the side.

"You were the one that I was suppose to meet." Clancy let his head fall. "I didn't make it. It was my stupid fault."

"Well- um- I'm Ethan Winters, who are you?" Ethan tried to touch him, Clancy fought the urge to snip at him. He's the savoir, he's trusted.

"Clancy." Ethan was crouching (Sorta like a Siderman crouch) in front of him. Clancy didn't want to be open, he needed to hide. This 'Ethan' was trusted right? Quickly Clancy darted for him, before Ethan could stand up, Clancy was hiding under his stomach facing out from under Ethan's legs. Ethan chuckled and peered down at him, smiling lightly. Clancy had wide eyes, looked almost like a scared dog, he had his back pressed against Ethan's stomach and his legs were bent under him. (https://image.shutterstock.com/image-photo/healthy-woman-resting-curl-fetal-260nw-85848001.jpg This position just more scared and more tears and more blood. Also, healthy woman resting curl feral is the best name ever.) 

Clancy got comfortable in the warmth and closed his eyes, just basking for as long as he can.

"Get the others and tell them to bring a soft blanket, I'll watch Clancy here." Ethan said, the vibrations from his voice box were able to travel to Clancy's back. Clancy sighed in content and relaxed with the warmth and smell of Ethan all around him. He loved it to be honest, the only other person he would ever be this content with would be Hoffman or Pete, Pete's an asshole though, so he probably couldn't. Clancy liked the feeling of comfort, hasn't had that recently, hasn't had wanted physical contact in a while either. He felt his hair get brushed through, he didn't mind, Ethan seamed trust-able. Clancy's hair was a matted curly mess that was probably caked in blood, dirt, dust, and most likely semen, sorry Ethan. Clancy hummed and sneezed, blowing dust and dirt up in Ethan's face and his own. Ethan just lightly chuckled (pt. 2) and shook his head.

"Man, you really need a shower." Ethan said as he raised an eyebrow. Ethan thought that Clancy didn't have much time to focus on self preservation, he didn't have any cleaning supplies up here either. Ethan could see little bits of hair that were mostly clean, probably Clancy messed with them enough to get it mostly clean. Eventually enough time passed of Ethan petting Clancy's hair and Clancy falling asleep in the meantime, that everyone came back. Ethan shushed them as he kept on petting Clancy, he didn't want to change anything yet to accidentally wake the sleeping man. Clancy really deserved all of the love and affection that was coming for him. Also rest. Lots of water and food too. 

"Is he okay?" Helina asked Ethan, he huffed and licked his lips.

"Mostly, thanks to Mr. numb nuts over there, he's scared." Ethan hissed as he glared at Caleb. 

"Hey, he was violent so I stepped in." Caleb dismissed the situation with a hand wave.

"No, you don't grab someone by the hair and yell at them." Ethan growled. "He's a victim, just like every another person here- like me, Mia, the Bakers, Hoffman (Yep. Yo boi is back. ;) ), and everyone else! How can you just over look that! Look at the man! Look at his body!" Ethan spat, starting to shout. He regretted that as it caught the attention of Redfield and the sleeping Clancy. (I'm saying this is after Not a Hero, also, I'm going to be using the character model version from RE Vendetta, not from RE7, sorry if you wanted 7 Chris!) Chris climbed up the ladder as soon as Clancy woke up and grumbled. 

"Sorry, buddy." Ethan said as he patted Clancy again who calmed down and put his head down, reminded Ethan of a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your guys's information, this is 1,011 words long, I really wanted to make this story have a lot more words in it, so I just zoomed quickly and made this super long. This was treat pt. 2 for you guys because I reread my last two chapters and they were straight up trash! Not gonna go back and change it though, I'm much too lazy for that shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clancy is a scared lil' bunny roll. Ethan is his protector from evil.

Chris stepped up and furrowed his brows.

"Who-?" He cut himself off slowly taking his gun back out. Clancy growled and scooted as close to Ethan as he could.

"His name is Clancy, he's like Hoffman." Clancy perked up at what Helena said.

"He's okay?" Clancy turned his head to look up at Ethan who smiled in response.

"Yeah, we were able to get him out alright."

"And... And what about the monster?" Everyone seamed to tilt their head at him.

"Monster? The molded? Eviline?" Clancy shook his head quickly and looked around worriedly.

"L-Lucas." Ethan looked down at Clancy and raised an eyebrow.

"He's dead." Chris said as Clancy seamed to jump out of his skin.

"He can't die, he can't, he told me himself, he showed me himself." Clancy continued to ramble, his heart slammed into his chest enough to make Ethan feel it.

"Clancy," Ethan grabbed Clancy's face and pulled him foreword, making his cheeks squish. "he is dead, he can't come back from what happened to him. He is dead and you're safe with us." Clancy's eyes teared up and tears rolled down his cheeks onto Ethan's thumbs. Ethan pulled him softly into his chest and hugged him, shushing Clancy until he calmed down.

"I'm sorry." Ethan looked down at Clancy and pulled him away enough to just see his face.

"It's not your fault, did you make a continuous choice to do this? To hurt others."

Clancy shook his head, "No."

"Did you try to escape?"

"Yes."

"Did you try to survive?"

"Yes."

"All of this happened because you wanted to live, that is perfectly normal, that means you tried, that means that none of this is your fault." Ethan concluded.

'But I made a choice to come here, to brake in, to trespass. I just shouldn't have taken that fucking job.' Is what he thought, it's what he wanted to say, but he just put his head on the floor and nodded, wrapping his arms around his head.

"Common, we need to get going." Clancy heard one of the males say, the warmth of Ethan left from his back, he shivered.

"Clancy, you need to get up." First of all, he only has a blanket on, secondly, it was like his legs didn't work. He shook his head, trying to tell them that he was too weak. "Clancy, you need to work with us." Clancy shook his head more violent now, they weren't getting it. "I know you don't want to get up but-" Clancy cut Ethan off by pulling him down so he could whisper in his ear, like he was telling him a secret.

"I physically can't." Clancy pushed Ethan back as Ethan crouched down.

"What do you mean." Clancy huffed and painfully got to his knees, crawling over to the conveyor belt.

"Food." He pointed to the open gate.

"Food came through there?" Helena questioned as Clancy nodded. He put his arms out in front of the open gate and made an 'X'.

"No more." Clancy whispered.

"Oh! You can't walk because you haven't had food or water in a while?" Ethan snapped his fingers and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write it where as long as Ethan is in the room, Clancy can speak in short sentences or can talk through Ethan, though he prefers to not talk at all. But there are those special times where he gets caught up in his own rambling and speaks for literal years. Even if he talks for a long time, everyone tries to hear everything, keep in mind, he does not like talking. 
> 
> And don't worry, Hoffman will be back soon. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to drift more to writing during the night like a fucking ninja and getting two or more chapters done, then posting those said chapters together.

Clancy sighed and curled up in Ethan's arms, he didn't want people touching him, so he wiggled around, trying to doge. Everyone was like Lucas, they're all hurtful and evil (besides for Pete, Hoffman, and Ethan.). Ethan was told about Clancy not being helpful and was called in to help hold him still, he seamed to have a good connection with Clancy for reasons beyond them. Clancy shivered and burrowed further as a few doctors came over to him, Helena and the others where watching. Having someone trusted helped, not a lot though, a few times Clancy tried to scratch or bite if someone got closer than he liked. The healing was already settling and pretty much healed all of his cuts.

"Most of his wounds are healed, they look new though, irritation is still high like it just happened." One of the doctors said to the others. Ethan continued running his hands through Clancy's hair as if nothing happened. Clancy was about to sleep as he felt the blanket slowly get pulled off his legs getting folded over his butt. His eyes snapped open as he tensed his legs, they noticed he was awake and looked like they shit themselves. Clancy focused on what they were looking at; burns. He just stared, didn't make a move, just let them poke around and touch his marks.

"Where did you get those?" Ethan asked.

"Lucas. He burned me alive." Clancy looked down sadly, tears collecting in his eyes once again.

"Why?" Chris asked, Clancy lifted his head from Ethan's stomach and stared at Chris.

"He's a sick fuck." Clancy looked back at the floor.

"True."

"What did he do to you and Hoffman." Clancy turned his attention to one of the doctors but stayed silent. "We need to know what we're looking for." Clancy's gaze whipped between the doctor and Ethan.

"He cut me, hurt me, threw me, he-" Clancy stopped and froze. "I needed to make sure that no one else had to go through what he put me through." Clancy sat down on Ethan's knee and wrapped his arms around his mid-section. That was the end of it, the doctors continued their poking, Clancy occasionally flinched if they touched a still sore burn or got too close to his thighs.

"Okay, that should be enough checking, right?" Ethan said, starting to notice the discomfort clouding in Clancy's eyes.

"Yeah." The doctors walked away and stepped outside, Clancy sighed and laid back down on Ethan.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Clancy whimpered, curling up even more on Ethan and started raking his hand through his hair and ripping at it.

"Hey, hey, hey," Ethan said softly. "It's okay, Clancy. It's alright, it's been an eventful few weeks for you, your so strong you know? You made it so far and now you're free." Ethan took Clancy's smaller hands in his own and smiled lightly down at the shaking man.

"What if I can't be fixed?" Clancy said, almost in inaudible.

"Then you'll stay like this, but we can live with that, you can come back with Mia and me, you can stay with us as long as you need." Ethan calmly, Clancy looked up and him and felt a warm feeling blossom in his heart as he weakly smiled back. It's progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters are my way of saying thank you without shattering my last bit a sanity from playing Ethan Must Die and Nightmare DLC way too much-


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

After some time of Ethan sitting with Clancy's head in his lap (also Ethan petting his hair because the curls are fabulous.), Clancy's breathing slowed from panicked to calmed. Sleeping. Finally, after a long past few months, Clancy felt comfortable enough to sleep fully, sinking into his mind. The curtain that was acting as the door was pulled back, Mia stepped in. (I'm gonna write form the Mia ending, super interesting right???)

"Ethan!" Mia shouted, Ethan quickly shoved a finger up to his mouth and shushed her, tilting his head motioning to Clancy. "Who's that?" 

"Clancy Javis, was here for some time before I got here." Ethan whispered as Clancy let out a sigh. 

"I remember him slightly, he's a camera man, right?" Mia smiled and sat down next to Ethan.

"I'm pretty sure, I remember some tape with him on them; Sewer Gators." Ethan looked down and felt Clancy shift, Mia nodded in reply.

"Is he alright?" Ethan looked back up and turned to look as his wife.

"I don't think so, we don't know too much of what happened to him. A few cuts, burns, good amount of scars and unwillingness to talk to most people." Ethan noticed he stopped petting Clancy as Clancy groaned in his sleep.

"Huh." 

For the next hour they talked and laughed as Clancy slept. Though half way through the talking Clancy was awake, just enjoying listening to people laugh instead of crying and screaming. It's a stark change of what he's used to now. Clancy lightly smiled as Ethan and Mia laughed over fond memories and stories, this was nice. He needs to get up soon though, more check ups on his more slowly healing wounds are needed and he still needs to tell them what happened. He wants to, but he can't seem to find the words, they're always cough in his throat like his throat tightens enough to block his words from coming out. It was frustrating, really, really frustrating. Clancy jolted in surprise as he saw Ethan's face in front of his. 

"You're awake, good. Are you feeling fine? Any pain I should know about?" Ethan asked raising an eyebrow as Clancy re-positioned himself to lay on his stomach facing Mia. 

Clancy shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So does anyone have any ideas on a new title? I'm not really diggin' this one.


End file.
